


Achilles' Heel

by Shinichi17CP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus has the Chairman, Promises, That's an imperative detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichi17CP/pseuds/Shinichi17CP
Summary: “What scares you?”A million of different possibilities flashed through his mind, but none of them seemed adequate on this fragile morning.OrA continuation of the 2x18 Malec sneak peek.





	Achilles' Heel

**Author's Note:**

> Because how could I not write something after seeing that magnificent sneak peek.
> 
> It's been quite a while since I last wrote anything and this is my first malec fic so please be gentle with me.  
> Enjoy!

“What scares you?” questioned Alec, voice raspy from sleep in the early hours of the morning yet still somehow managing to be soft at the same time. It took Magnus a few seconds to register the question instead of focusing on the warmth spreading outwards from the centre of his chest or on the pleasant shiver running down his spine due to Alec’s voice, due to Alec’s presence, due to _Alec_. It took him a few more seconds to finally come up with an answer. A million of different possibilities flashed through his mind,

_“Running out of glitter.”_

_“Valentine murdering everyone I care about.”_

_“Going bald.”_

_“You eventually realising that I’m not worth it and leaving me like everyone has in the past.”_

_“The Chairman ruining my clothes.”_

_“You.”_

But none of them seemed adequate on this fragile morning. From the corner of his eye, he could see the edges of Alec’s mouth starting to curve down into a frown, eyes glimmering with worry at his delayed response. Always steadfast in reassuring his beloved, Magnus’ lips parted without conscious thought, an answer spilling out into the open air before he could even try to stop it.

“Loneliness” At that, Magnus froze, because that was not what he wanted to say, that topic was a much too heavy burden to put on Alec this early into their relationship. If it were any other time of the day, he would have never admitted that, but bathed in the soft, golden morning light of the sun, still basking in the afterglow of their first time, the walls usually erected around his heart were nowhere to be found, leaving him completely bare and vulnerable. Afraid of Alec’s reaction, Magnus shifted until he was laying on his back, mirroring Alec’s position just moments before.

“Hey” Alec called out softly, trying to gain back his attention but Magnus’ eyes remained steadily fixed on the bedroom’s ceiling, not ready to face whatever was about to come next. Sensing that he was not going to get a response from his boyfriend, Alec resolved to continue talking. “Magnus, what do you mean? Why would you be lonely?” He enquired, concern evident in his voice.

In an attempt to regain any modicum of composure, Magnus squeezed his eyes shut tightly and hoped against hope that maybe, just maybe, the darkness will swallow him up and he’ll be able to escape this conversation. Alas, nothing of the sort happened and when he opened his eyes, Alec was still waiting for an answer, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Alexander” Magnus paused, searching for the right words to use “Immortality may seem like a blessing but like most things in this world, it comes at a price. It is like you said, I have to watch the people I care about age and die.” With his head turned away, Magnus didn’t notice the look of guilt creeping up on his lover’s face at the reminder of his own words “And in the end, everyone will leave me, often sooner rather than later and I will be alone again.”

A heavy silence settled over them, neither daring to break the frail moment with the wrong words. Alec observed his boyfriend quietly, deep in thoughts, while Magnus remained unmoving, gaze firmly turned away from his shadowhunter, certain that he had ruined their first morning together, if not their whole relationship, by oversharing. It was only when the silence started to become unbearable that Alec was spurred into action, his right hand reaching across the space between their bodies, seeking to comfort the love of his life. Feeling familiar fingers intertwining with his, Magnus slowly turned his head to look at his lover, a small glimmer of hope appearing in the warm brown eyes at the gesture.

“I can’t promise you that you’ll never be alone ever again.” Alec started hesitantly, but as he continued, his voice grew with confidence and certainty “But I give you my word that for as long as I am alive, you will never be alone because I will always be right here with you. And I will do my best to stay by your side for as long as I can. You deserve to be happy, Magnus. You deserve to be cherished. And I love you, so much that sometimes it hurts, but everything is worth it if I get to have you at the end of the day. That’s why I will make it my mission to give back to you for all the happiness that you’ve brought into my life just by being in it. I love you Magnus, for as long as I live, and beyond.”

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes at Alec's words. Unable to form an answer, Magnus did the only other thing he could at the moment. Rolling back on his side to face Alec, he slid closer until there was absolutely no space in between them and crashed their lips together, hoping to convey all of the emotions that the young shadowhunter has stirred in him through the glide of their lips.

And although no words were uttered, his response was loud and clear.

_I love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedbacks are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You can hit me up at http://shinichi17cp.tumblr.com/


End file.
